Everytime
by JH01
Summary: Inuyasha gets an unexpected visit from his longtime friend, Kagome, who he hadn’t seen for 3 years. He feels as though she makes him feel happy, so full of himself. But in that very morning, she’ll be gone, away from Japan once again... Oneshot, Songfic.


**_A/N_**: Well, you could say, this is my first one-shot, song-fic. Ever since my friend showed me this song, I couldn't help but think of a story for this. It just popped into my head and lingered in my thoughts for most of the day. So please give me some encouragement on this since after all it is my first one-shot, song-fic.

The song is called '**Everytime**' by **_Simple Plan_**. For those of you who have the song, maybe you could hear the song while reading it or if you don't have the song, it's ok.

_Disclaimer_: Don't own **Inuyasha** or the song '**Everytime**' from **_Simple Plan_**, it's pretty obvious. (-.-);;

x

x

**Everytime**

* * *

I cursed to myself in a low whisper when the doorbell of my apartment rang. Sleepily, I opened one eyelid to look at my alarm clock. _2. 58_ it says. I growled. Why on earth would someone be here almost three in the morning? The doorbell rang again with utter temptation, seems real urgent for this person to come to my place at this time. I shifted from my warm sheets as I slowly walked out of my bedroom. Better not be Miroku. Last time, he woke me up so early in the morning just to tell me to break him up with this girl he's been going out with for a couple of days. He says she was too _clingy_.

Shaking my head from that matter, I approached the front door as it rang again. "Coming," I yelled. I sleepily unlocked the door and turned the silver doorknob. I gasped as I looked up to see who it was. "Kagome..." I spoke out, "is that really you?" This must be a dream. Right at my front door was the girl I truly ever cared for, my best friend.

She looked at me with her chocolate brown eyes and whispered, "Inuyasha... it is me..." she gave me a small smile, "I'm so very sorry to wake you up at this time but I had to... can we talk?"

_**It was three AM when you woke me up  
**_

Her voice was still as beautiful and innocent as I last heard her years ago, when she left for college in America. "Sure I guess, come in." I motioned her to come in but she didn't move.

"I meant maybe we could go out and talk... like the old days," she exclaimed. She lowered her head as a small tinge of pink crept to her cheeks. "And maybe you should change and we could go, it's a bit cold out there you know."

I looked at her in confusion of the blush on her cheeks. Looking down at myself, I noticed that all I'm wearing are boxers and even worse, with puppy dogs on them. My cheeks started to warm up as I quickly ran to my room. In the next couple of minutes, I came out wearing blue, kind of baggy jeans with a red shirt underneath a jean jacket. I saw her walking around my apartment, looking at all the pictures that were accompanying the shelves. "Well, where do you want to talk?" I said to her.

She didn't turn around to look at me or answered my question, but continued to look about of the framed pictures. "So how are Sango and Miroku? Are they together yet?" she asked me.

I stuck my hands in my jean pockets. "Well, not yet though. Miroku says he likes her and all but he still is as perverted as ever. I don't see why Sango, even likes him." Across the room, I could hear Kagome giggle. Her laughter was as cheerful as I once remembered.

She turned to look at me. "I guess she just sees something we can't. Love can find its own way towards two people, even if they can be completely different from each other." Her eyelids lowered as her lips perked up into a small smile. "Typical isn't it... love can surely change a person." She suddenly shook her head. "Actually, what am I talking about?" Her brown eyes then locked with my golden orbs. "Let's go, to the place we'd always go... back then."

I nodded as we left my apartment. We hadn't spoken a word until we reached my car. I took out the keys and unlocked the doors. We both seated ourselves with the seatbelts pinning us to our seats. Then a thought struck me. "How'd you get here though? Bus? Taxi?" I asked in curiosity.

She fidgeted a bit. "Well, I walked here actually."

I stared at her in disbelief. "What?" I practically yelled. "Why on earth would you do that? Don't you think that maybe someone would just pop out of an alley somewhere, to rob you or... or even rape you?" She rolled her eyes. I can't believe she rolled her eyes. Something like this isn't funny.

"It's alright okay. I'm right here aren't I? You are too overprotective of me." Well, I guess I am but can I help it? She starts waving her hand at me. "Inu, it's really okay, how about we go now."

I let out a small sigh and gripped the steering wheel as I started the ignition. "Feh, whatever." If that's what she wants, fine with me! I begin to back out of the parking lot to the pavement. It looked pretty dark out there, I guess so since it is like three in the morning _and _it's November. So I started driving to our place, our secret spot we would always go when we were in school. We'd talk about things and have fun once in a while but I guess those days are gone now.

_**And we jumped in the car and drove as far as we could go  
Just to get away**_

The car ride became silent as she spoke up. "So, how are you Inuyasha? Seems to me you haven't changed a bit," she cooed. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Ha ha, very funny," I replied back as I made a turn out on the highway. "I'm pretty much the same sure, I've grown up you know." I could hear her laughter, practically mocking me. "You don't believe me?"

"So, the trouble maker, arrogant boy I knew, has grown up?" she questioned. "It's hard to believe but I guess so..." I rolled my eyes and then felt her pat my head. "I'll believe you for now... little puppy!" Again, she giggled.

My dog ears twitched a bit as I heard her quiet down. What felt like hours, came out as a couple seconds, since we talked. I glanced at her a bit to see her looking will, kind of sad. The frown on her face made a small twig in my heart. You know, she still hasn't told me why she came here all of a sudden; it's been a real long three years ever since we've met. She is still as beautiful as I could remember her, her raven locks has grown longer, her cheeks much rosy and her lips bright pink. The girl I use to know in high school has now become a very beautiful woman.

"So how's Kikyo? The last I saw you guys together, you guys were pretty _tight_." I raised an eyebrow at her as she mentioned Kikyo, my ex-girlfriend.

"We broke up a long time ago," I stated. "Right after you left that is." We were never _tight_! She was the biggest skank ever! I cannot believe I ever dated her... or ever kissed her! I shuddered at the thought. Her skin was always pale; she seemed so... lifeless at times. She evened cheated on me! I try to remember why I dated her but couldn't think of the slightest idea. Maybe I didn't get to know her real impression at first. Oh well, it has been years so I don't have to worry.

"Oh," she replied. "That's too bad..." For a second there, I thought she just smiled as I glanced at her. But never mind that.

_**  
We talked about our lives  
Until the sun came up  
**_

I just feel so happy you know. We were so happy back then, and hopefully we could be happy now. I could remember all the fun times we had, all the birthdays and Christmases or other holidays we shared, I wished we could just go back in time and go through it again...

_**And now I'm thinking about  
How I wish I could go back**_

_**Just for one more day  
One more day with you**_

I could just remember this one time...

_.x.**Flashback**.x._

_12 year old Inuyasha, held Kagome's hand closely as they walked through a deserted path. No one was in sight and that was good enough for them. They saw a small opening in one of the bushes. Curious, they crawled in saw a small opening by a stoned wall. They crawled in until they saw a path. Still hand in hand, they walked through the dark path towards the light shining at them. Once they got there, all there was, was a the most breath-taking scenery. _

"_Wow!" cooed 11 year old Kagome. "It's so beautiful!" She let go of Inuyasha's hand as she pranced around. From their view, you could see the ocean in the far distance and the sun that was setting. _

_Inuyasha smiled as Kagome plucked some roses from the bushes, but frowned when he heard her yelp. "Kagome? What's wrong?"_

_Kagome held her finger tightly as tears formed in her eyes. "The thrones cut my finger and it really stings..." He panicked as she cried harder. _

_So he grabbed her finger and licked the blood that was dripping. Kagome blushed as she lowered her head. "What are you doing Inu?" _

_Inuyasha didn't answer as he ripped a piece of cloth from his own shirt. "There! All better now." He smiled seeing that she stopped crying._

"_Thanks Inuyasha!" she gently kissed him on the cheek and then went back to picking the rest of the roses. "I'm gonna pick these roses for everyone back home... would you like one?"_

_Inuyasha didn't hear what Kagome said. He was still as shocked as ever of the kiss that Kagome just planted on his face. He blushed real red. _

_The ocean made a big splashed that glittered against the rocky walls. This moment will forever be remembered..._

_.x.**End of Flashback**.x._

Now, I just don't know what to think. All I'm glad about is that Kagome is here with me. That's all that matters now. Everytime I look at her, I get this... feeling. I can't really explain it, but that's how I feel. When she looks at me with her warm, chocolate brown eyes, I tend to feel all nervous and sometimes blush. Is that normal? I don't know about that but being with her just feels... right.

_**Everytime I see your face  
Everytime you look my way  
It's like it all falls into place  
And everything feels right  
**_

When she left that day, it felt like a part of me has left. I wouldn't talk to anybody, I'd stop eating; man I couldn't care less to do anything. I would just sit in my room to think. Now this would sound stupid but, I'd never know what I was thinking at all. Wouldn't it change if she stayed just for one more day? And... and...

_**Ever since you walked away  
You left my life in disarray  
All I want is one more day  
All I need is one more day with you**_

All of a sudden the car started to slow down. "What the hell?" I pulled over and practically cursed when I noticed the car ran out of gas. "Damn... stupid Miroku, I let him borrow my car and told him 'nicely' to full it up once he's done." I heard a giggle to my right. I glared at her. "You know, since there's no more fuel, we gotta walk to a gas station. I could see her starting to frown and I chuckled at her. "Bad timing to go for a ride huh?" She just stuck out her tongue at me and got out of the car, with me following in suit.

We locked the doors and were on our way to the nearest gas station. It was a pretty cold night, since well... it's November. I looked at her to see her shivering, who wears a coat as thin like that _and _Capri's at this season? So as a gentlemen I am, I offered her my jacket. In which she gladly accepted but then asked, "But aren't you cold? I mean, its practically freezing and you might catch a cold!"

I smirked. "Nah, I'm alright. Don't you remember? I'm a demon... we don't freeze or catch colds." She smiled and we didn't say anything else for much of the way until we saw a gas station in sight. "There!" I pointed out, "finally."

_**When the car broke down**_

**_We just kept walkin' along  
Til we hit this town  
There was nothing there at all  
But that was all okay  
_**

There was barely anyone there when we neared it. We entered the place only to be greeted by some guy, an employee I presume. "Hello! Welcome to Cosmo Oil gas station! How may I help you?" I eyed him wearily, as he stared at Kagome. "Higurashi?" he called out, "Is that you?"

Kagome looked at him, thinking for a moment, and then happily replied, "Hojo-kun! What are you doing here?"

"I work here Higurashi... for now that is. Surprising to see you here at this hour," he lit up, "Must be my lucky day!"

A vein started to pop in my neck as they started bickering some more. I faked a loud cough to catch their attention. Kagome smiled. "Oh Inuyasha, this is Hojo, he went to our high school remember?" Hojo? Sounds familiar... oh that's right! That _Hobo _guy had always seemed to talk to her from time to time and maybe asked her out a few times too. I glared at him. This was the guy that would always give Kagome those stupid healthy remedies or compliment her. I growled.

Kagome gave me a look. "What's wrong Inu?"

I just shook my head. "Nothing... but I wouldn't be standing here talking." I turned to the Hojo guy and gruffly said, "We need jug of gas, stat!" He nodded so and walked towards some door behind him.

"I'll be right back." I merely nodded as he disappeared into the door. I turned to Kagome who was walking towards one of those machines where you put a couple of coins in and try to get the stuffed animal you want with one a semi-large claw. Easy? Not quite.

She placed both her hands over the glass wall and looked inside. "Oh look! Look at that cute dog plushie!" she pointed out, "I want it!"

I crack my knuckles. "Ok then, let the pro in to get through!" She giggled at me and I scrunched my eyebrows together. "What's so funny?"

"You," she simply said, "No need to go all macho on this Inu."

"So you have no faith in me dear Kagome?" She just turned away. I rummaged for a few coins in my pocket and popped them into the machine. The claw started to move as I took a hold of the joystick. I had the claw hovering over the stuffed dog she wanted. When I thought I had it quite right, I pressed the red button on at the tip of the joystick and the claw slowly grabbed the plushie. I glanced at Kagome who was crossing her fingers. Then, the stuffed dog suddenly dropped and the claw was back where it was. "Damn," I cursed, "so close..."

Kagome patted my shoulder. "So close, yet not good enough, nice try, but I guess the _pro_ couldn't do it." She gave me a smile. "Come on, Hojo will be here any minute." She started walking away only to be pulled back by me.

"No, not until I win!" I exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes and muttered under breath about men and their ego. I just smirked. I started trying only to have it drop again but I started again and again, until I only had one coin left. I felt a hand on my back. "Come on Inu! It's just a stuffed animal... I'm not really into it!"

I ignored her and popped my last coin in. This better work, you're my only hope coin. Weird how I started talking to some coin... my loss of sleep has gotten to me. I shrugged off that thought and began moving the joystick. I made sure that the claw was underneath the stuffed dog and pressed the red button. It slowly grabbed the plushie and slowly made its way towards the opening and the stuffed dog dropped into the opening. I took a hold of the stuffed dog and handed it to Kagome.

She smiled happily at me. "Yay Inu, you really did it!"

I smirked at her and was about to say something when the Hojo guy came through the door. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, it was way back in the room and so I had to remov-," I cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah... it's alright. Now can we pay for the gas and be on our way?" I sneered.

"Umm... that's alright, since we're all acquainted with each other I'll let you take the gas for free," he offered with a grin on his face. Oh how I wish I could just wipe that cocky smile off his ugly face...

Kagome here, smiled at him. "Thanks Hojo-kun! That's very generous of you."

The guy just blushed. I scuffed at that. "Well, let's get on our way Kagome." I started to pace out the door, Kagome following my footsteps... but then that Hobo guy stopped her.

"Uhh... Higurashi, mind if you want to go out sometime... out to see a movie, then some dinner?" he asked. Who does this guy think he is? Practically clinging himself to Kagome.

"I'm sorry Hojo-kun, but I'm going back to the states this morning and I won't be back til then," she informed, "Maybe some other time?"

_Hobo_ just nodded before taking a piece of paper from his pocket and placed it in her hand. "This is my phone number and e-mail address, just call or e-mail me the next time your in town, k?" She nodded, with a smile on her face.

"Sure thing."

I rolled my eyes and walked out, completely steaming up at the matter.

_**We spent all our money on stupid things  
But if I looked back now, I'd probably give it all away  
Just for one more day  
One more day with you**_

About fifteen minutes later, we were back at my car and I pumped up all the fuel in there and got into the car. Kagome looked at her watch and sighed. "I'm afraid we gotta go back, it's six-thirty in the morning and you know how she wakes up real early. She'll totally freak out!"

I chuckled. "Same old, same old." She smiled at me and I started the ignition and we were on our way back.****

Everytime I see your face  
Everytime you look my way  
It's like it all falls into place  
Everything feels right  
Ever since you walked away  
My life's been in disarray  
All I want is one more day  
All I need is one more day with you

Now that I think about it, she only has a few hours of staying here and all we did was hang out at a gas station. Great factor eh? I heard a soft snore to my right and I glanced at her. She was sound asleep. She was innocent looking and looked quite peaceful too. Although, she wasn't smiling, all I saw was a sad frown on her face. She seemed... depressed looking. I wonder why?

I pulled up towards some familiar apartment buildings. Sango lives here, along with Miroku as her neighbor. I shook my head. I remembered how surprised Sango was when heard that Miroku was living in the same apartment building as hers, she made sure to double lock her windows and doors every time.

Shaking my head from that matter, I turned to Kagome who was still sleeping and shook her shoulder. "Kagome," I whispered, "We're here."

Her eyelids slowly opened and she stared at me with her chocolate brown eyes. "Oh... we are?" I nodded and got out of the car with her following my antics. She yawned and gave me a sweet smile. "I guess this is goodbye," she whispered, "I'll miss you Inuyasha." She then walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I was too shocked to say anything. I slowly embraced her back and got a whiff of her scent. Lavender and jasmine, it always smelled. "You're the greatest guy friend a girl could ever ask for..." she began again. "I'll miss you most of all.

I smiled her my signature smile. "I'll miss you too Kagome, you're the little sister I never had." I felt a twig in my heart as I those words. I just ignored the feeling.

"Oh..." she replied and pulled away, "just don't forget me..."

"I won't." She smiled one last time before planting a small kiss on my cheek and entered the building. I was still in shock. I placed a hand over my cheek she had kissed. It was weird, I never reacted this whenever some other girls kissed me... and Kagome just kissed me on the cheek... nothing special. I just shrugged and got in my car.

I don't know how long I've sat in the car... staying as still as I am. I finally started the car and drove away from the building... away from Kagome... I didn't feel like going back home now, I wasn't sleepy at all. So, I decided to drive to the destination where Kagome and I were suppose to go to, only to be stopped in the middle of the road...

I parked my car and went through the same way we would always take towards our secret place. Once I got there, I noticed the place never changed one bit. It was the same as it always was. I took a seat on the grass and lied down on my back. It was still dark but I could see. I feel alone all of a sudden... so empty hearted. I feel as if I was missing something, like it didn't feel right to sit here by myself. It was the same feeling I'd feel everyday. Every time I wake up, every time I go to sleep. When Kagome was with me, I felt full of myself. It's like she made me feel so... loved.

I started picking at the grass. That's just crazy! I don't love Kagome... do I? I bet she doesn't know how she's so special to me. I guess she thinks I do think of her like a little sister. Today, she's gonna go back anyways... she won't come back for a couple of years... like the three years she was absent. Every time I think of how she won't be by my side... I feel depressed. "I... I love Kagome..." my eyes widen, "I love Kagome!" She was the world to me and she has stolen my heart and... My dog ears drooped. Does she feel the same way though? After all these year I've known her... she's been nothing but kind, caring, generous, lovable... I quickly stood up. "I gotta tell her!"

**_Now I'm sittin' here, like we used to do  
I think about my life and how now there's nothing I won't do  
Just for one more day  
One more day with you_**

I ran towards my car and drove to Sango's place where Kagome was staying. Rain started falling from the sky and lightly fell on top of my car. "Great," I murmured. As I neared Sango's place, my heart began beating fast, I was gonna tell the girl of my dreams that I loved her. I couldn't help but smile and got out of the car when I got there, not caring to park the car. I would've used the elevator but I was too impatient anyways and used the stairs.

There I stood in front of the door, nervousness overcoming me. "I can do this, I can do this..." I repeated. Just as I was about to knock on the door, it slammed open with Sango's face popping out.

"I thought I saw your car," she cooed. She looked at me from head to toe, "What did you do, stand in the rain?" she said pointing at my damp hair. I didn't answer her as she gestured me to come in. "I guess you want to see Kagome right?" I nodded. She crossed her arms and frowned. "You were too late Inuyasha; she left to the airport ten minutes ago... I knew she was gonna see you but I thought you would also confess to her your feelings."

I looked at her wearily. "How did you know I had-," she cut me off.

"It's written all over your face! I'm sure you're not that dense not to know yourself!" she exclaimed, "God! You guys are so blind of yourselves. If you love her, why didn't you tell her?"

I was about to answer her when Miroku stalked into the room. "Good morning Sango!" after noticing me, he raised an eyebrow. "Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" I just ignored him, teases from him aren't gonna help.

Sango glared at him. "What are you doing here, is what I should ask."

Miroku just waved her hands at her. "I just wanted to greet a friendly greeting before going off to class.

She ignored him and then turned to me. "Inuyasha," she began, "you might be able to catch her if you left for the airport right now... her plane leaves at seven-thirty and it's seven." I nodded and left her apartment, hearing a loud slap. "MIROKU!"

I quickly drove to the Tokyo Airport. Even if my speed limit was going overboard, I didn't care. I just had to get there, I just had to. I was surprised I didn't get stopped or got any speeding tickets when I got to the airport. When I got to the entrance, I abandoned my car and sprinted inside the building. "Let's see," I began as I looked at the all the flights on the screen, "her flight goes to California and it's... on the second floor!" I paced up the escalator, bumping into a few people and looked for any sign of her. "Damn, I don't see her!" I looked at my watch. _7. 27_ it says.

I took a deep breath and looked around. "Kagome!" I shouted out, "Kagome!" I frowned. Maybe she already left, she left. She left me all alone once again. I took a seat on one of the chairs and lowered my head. She's... gone. She might as well find some other guy too. Of she doesn't love me back... I'm a hanyou... a stinking half-breed. I guess she just took pity on me for being friends with me. I glanced at my watch again. _7.30 _it says. She's gone.

"Inuyasha?" a voice called out to me.

I slowly looked up to see Kagome standing in front of me, her luggage in one hand, passport and airline ticket in the other. "Kagome," I called out as I jumped out of my seat. She was about to say something when I wrapped my arms around her into an embrace. I pulled away from her and stared into her eyes.

**_Everytime I see your face  
Everytime you look my way  
It's like it all falls into place_**

**_Everything feels right (Everything feels right)  
Everytime I hear your name_**

"I-Inuyasha... what-," I sealed her lips into a kiss. I could tell she was surprised but immediately relaxed and responded to the kiss. I pulled away to see her cheeks all flushed and her eyes all confused at my behavior.

"Kagome," I began, "I know I'm not perfect, I'm a half demon with problems. I mean, I don't really deserve you at all... but I just want you to know... I... I love you." Her eyes widen, "yes, it's true. I know I had the chance years ago to even say this but I blew it and you left. It's just like now, only I got the guts to admit so. We've known each other for as long as I can remember and I guess it was just now that I finally noticed that I loved you." I turned away from her. "I love you... Kagome."

I suddenly smelt salty tears as I turn to look at her. Tears were flowing down her eyes. "I love you too..." My heart began beating fast as she placed her hand on my cheek and caressing it. She smiled. "I love you with all my heart... I guess we're both the same, uncertain if we do love the person or not but finally realizing the fact as they're gonna be out of your life."

_**Everytime I feel the same  
It's like it all falls into place  
Everything feels right**_

_**You walked away**_

She started to wrap her arms around my neck and stared into my eyes with loving eyes. We began to close the space between us before saying, "I love you..."

I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her waist. "I love you too..." I leaned down and kissed her again. I don't know but I got the feeling like I'll be seeing her a lot from now on and the feeling just keeps getting better... every time... **_  
_**

_**Just one more day  
It's all I need, just one more day with you**_

* * *

**_A/N_**: Argh! Some mistakes were made in the editing of fanfiction... _-Sighs_-. _-Sniffles- _So there you have it a fluff moment in an alternate universe plot, took a while but it's worth it! Please review and yeah, I know, this story wasn't on my upcoming stories thing and so are my other, other stories...

I will totally update the other stories soon, k? Love all of you, until next time...

Ja ne!

... Eternalhappiness


End file.
